Gutsy
Gutsy is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Gutsy is a light orange mountain goat who wears a helmet and stunt suit. He has a golden tooth and two horns, one of which is broken and attached with a bandage. Hence his name and appearance, Gutsy is a daredevil. He is nearly fearless and dares to do just about anything for excitement, usually extremely dangerous and thoughtless stunts. Because of his reckless behaviour, he often kills himself and others. He usually dies gruesome deaths, mostly involving his stunts. So far, the only episodes he survived were Jump For Joy, I'll Ski Your Cousin Later (debatable), Move it or Luge it!, and Milk of the Cow-ard. Episodes Starring Roles #Speak of the Daredevil #Jump For Joy #Gutsy's Stunt Smoochie #Move it or Luge it! #What's the Motor? #Goat with the Flow #Hoops, I Did It Again #Wake(board) Up Featuring Roles #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode #I Thaw That Coming #I'll Ski Your Cousin Later #Better Early Than Ever #No Sports No Service #You Can't Beach Me #Your Biggest Fan #A ray of Sunshine Appearances #Wild West Side #Buried Pleasure #Milk of the Cow-ard #Origin of Evil Deaths #Speak of the Daredevil - Gets impaled by his snowboard. #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode - Run over by an ambulance. #Smoochie option 1 - Split in half by his skateboard. #Smoochie option 2 - Run over multiple times by his motorcycle. #Smoochie option 3 - Eaten by piranhas. #Wild West Side - Shot by Howdy. #I Thaw That Coming - Stabbed by Grunts. #I'll Ski Your Cousin Later - Knocked off a cliff and falls to his death (debatable) #Better Early Than Ever - Splattered at the bottom of a cliff. #Buried Pleasure - Impaled by cactus needles. #No Sports No Service - Run over by Sporty's wheelchair. #What's the Motor? - Impaled by Flaky's quills and a spring of a mattress. #You Can't Beach Me - Drowned by wave. #Goat With the Flow - Splattered by a wave and washed into the sea. #Your Biggest Fan - Splattered into Howdy. #Hoops, I Did It Again - Squeezed through a tiny diamond ring. #A ray of Sunshine - Burns to death in his house. #Wake(board) Up - Shredded by motorboat motor. #Origin of Evil - Crushed by large canvas. Additonal #"Gutsy's Got Guts" promotional poster - Body torn in half and burned by fire ring stunt. Kill count *Ava - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Lessy - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Rocky - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Buddy - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Lary - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Mary - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Peppery - 2 ("Speak of the Daredevil", "Jump For Joy") *Snowy - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Elliott - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil") *Cro-Marmot - 1 ("Speak of the Daredevil" debatable) *Cloudy - 1 ("Jump For Joy") *Robo Star - 1 ("Autopsy Turvy: the actual episode") *Cuddles - 1 ("Autopsy Turvy: the actual episode") *Toothy - 1 ("Autopsy Turvy: the actual episode") *Flaky - 3 ("Move it or Luge it!", "What's the Motor?", "Milk of the Cow-ard") *Hippy - 2 ("What's the Motor?" debatable, "Hoops, I Did It Again") *Howdy - 1 ("Your Biggest Fan" along with Pierce) *Fungus - 1 ("What's the Motor?") *Guddles - 1 ("Hoops, I Did It Again") *Honey - 1 ("Hoops, I Did It Again") *Generic Tree Friends - 1+ ("Hoops, I Did It Again") Trivia *He is the second character with a daredevil attitude, after Cuddles. However, he is much more reckless and dangerous. *Most of his deaths involve burning, exploding, or ironically, his guts. *He is the second character (however first character not counting Ka-Pow!) to have a golden tooth. The first one is The Rat. *Gutsy having a goatee may a pun on goats, the animal Gutsy is. Gallery Guts.png|He sure does! Daredevil.png|Gutsy snowboarding Bobsled.png|Gutsy in a bobsled Ramp.png|Gutsy's failed skateboard move Motorbike.png|A literal example of being "driven up the wall" Cannonball.png|This could not end well Jump4joy.png|Gutsy jumping on a trampoline with Peppery and Cloudy Motorcycle ride.png|Gutsy riding his motorcycle Goat flow.png|Gutsy surfing a tidal wave gutsycta.png|Gutsy character info. Wakeboarding.png|Gutsy wake boarding. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Sheep and goats Category:Yellow Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters